Kipper the Dog 10th Anniversary Set
Kipper the Dog 3rd Anniversary Set is a DVD set that was released on September 18, 2015. It is a "complete series" set featuring all episodes of the series, and was released to celebrate 10 years of the television series. Disc Set *Disc 1 includes: The Visitor, The Umbrella, The Seaside, Nothing Ever Happens, Pig's Present, The Rainbow Puddle, The Butterfly, The Bleepers, Snowy Day, Pig's Cousin, The Paddling Pool, Tiger's Torch, The Conker Tree, The Goldfish, and Sleepless Night *Disc 2 includes: The Camping Trip, The Igloo, Hiccups, The Little Ghost, Space Invaders, The Magnifying Glass, Kipper is Unwell, The Nest, The Magic Lamp, The Gismo, Kipper's Circus, The Lost Mug, The Rescue, The Picnic, and The Treasure Hunt *Disc 3 includes: Jake's Bird, The Dinosaur, Tiger's Sled, The Swimming Pool, Arnold's Balloon Trip, The Magic Act, Cakes and Tails, The Long Walk, Christmas Eve, Surprise Party, The Ball, Pirates, Tiger's Cold, Looking After Arnold, and The Mouse *Disc 4 includes: Clouds, Crazy Golf, Echo Echo, The Big Freeze, Jake's Friend, The Fair, Big Owl's Bath, Tiger's Joke Box, Tiger's Rocket, The Jumble Sale, Water Water Everywhere, Pig's Shop, Hide and Seek, The Costume Party, and Hedgehog Watch *Disc 5 includes: Skates, Cousins, The Flying Machine, Arnold's Drum, The Key, The Holiday, The Big Race, Arnold on Wheels, Pig's Sweater, Buried Treasure, Clay Time, The Purple Park Monster, The River Trip, The Robot, and The Missing Tape Mystery *Disc 6 includes: Kipper the Hero, The Magic Carpet, and The Farm Previews After the FBI and Interpol Warning screen, The K Entertainment Company, Hasbro Studios, HiT Entertainment, Reel FX Animation Studios, Entertainment One, Joker Films, BBC, Sony Wonder, Sony Pictures Animation, Sony, Spike TV, Lyrick Studios, Polygram Films, The Lyons Group, NCircle, Badasarian Productions, Universal Animation Studios, Imagine Entertainment, Harvey Entertainment Productions, Laika, Foucs Features, Amblimation, lllumination Entertainment, Traverller's Tales, Naughty Dog, Universal Pictures, Cartoon Network Movies, Scholastic, It's A Junior Adventure, Humongous Entertainment, Ragdoll, Discovery Kids, Noggin, Nick Jr., Vivendi Universal Games, Fuzzy Door Productions, Gracie Films, PBS Kids Spout, Media Rights Capital, Image Nation Abu Dhabi, Toublemaker Studios, Dimension Films, Rainbow S.R.L., Klasky Csupo Productions, McDonald's Productions, Toho Productions, Amblin Entertainment, ImageMovers, Happy Madison Productions, Revolution Studios, Handmade Films International, lllion Animation Studios, Sesame Worksop, Jim Henson Productions, TriStar Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Comedy Central, MTV Films, DreamWorks Animation, DreamWorks Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, Together Again Productions, Warner Bros. Records, View Master Video, Alcon Entertainment, New Line Cinema, Village Raodshow Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Blue Sky Studios, 20th Century Fox, Nicktoons, Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Pictures, Pikachu the Movie, 4Kids Entertainmnet, Nintendo, Kids WB!, Actas, Synergy Japan, Warner Bros. Pictures, Disneytoon Studios, Walt Disney Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures logos, these are previews for the 2015 Disc Set: # Thomas & Friends: Engines and Escapades trailer (version 1) # PBS Kids Sprout commercial ("The 24-Hour Preschool Channel That Parents and Preschoolers Share Together") All previews are on the first disc only The main Disc 1, Disc 2, Disc 3, Disc 4, Disc 5, and Disc 6 menu includes: *Play: (Play all episodes) *Episode Selection: (Select a episode for DVDs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6) *Bonus Features: (Discs 1-6: Making of Kipper the Dog) *Previews: (Select the previews above individually) Category:Videos & DVDs